


Voyeur Mine Now

by Xyriath



Series: FMA: Twelve Days of Smut [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing, Sub Riza, Voyeurism, sub ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Riza both enjoy being watched, and both happen to know someone who quite enjoys watching them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur Mine Now

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of 12 Days of Smut
> 
> It’s Ed’s birthday and all I had stored up was this, so hey, guess he gets some sex with a gorgeous lady!

“Back.”

Ed wasn’t sure whose voice it was, who gave the order, but either way it sent a surge of irritation through him, breaking the haze of breathless pleasure from moments ago.

But there was no way he could have expected Riza to disobey; Ed couldn’t have done it, either.

She pulled her mouth away, and Ed leaned up after her, but when he was flat on his back, there was only so far he could go. They stared into each others’ eyes for a few moments, and he’d be surprised if his weren’t as wide as hers as they panted, mouths slightly open, chests heaving.

It still sent a thrill through his chest, seeing her—the formidable _Major Hawkeye_ , like this, face pink and flushed. But she was just Riza here, and the same as Ed, half-dressed and worked up and squirming on their metaphorical leashes but not daring to take the final step to _break_ that hold.

Riza sat back, straddling Ed, eyes a little unfocused as she glanced over to the side, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Ed followed her gaze, swallowing hard at Roy and Maria’s expressions, intent and fervent as they watched the two of them.

“Fullmetal,” Roy drawled, and Ed’s heart did a double backflip, then settled somewhere in the vicinity of his dick. It was already plenty hard against the warmth of Riza’s thigh, and he arched up into it subtly. He saw her mouth flicker slightly, but she said nothing.

Roy stepped forward, standing and walking over to the two of them, then reached out and traced a finger down Riza’s shoulder. Riza’s eyes widened, breath quickening, and Ed let out a low whimper of desperation. He _needed_ that hand on him, right now, or fucking _someone’s_ , needed to be touched with something—

Roy hooked a finger in her bra strap, lifting it, then let it snap into place. They both jumped, Riza shivering a little, and Roy stepped back.

“Take it off.”

Take it—he had to be fucking kidding. Ed had never touched one of those things in his _life_ , let alone undone one.

But Roy just watched him as he sat back down, black eyes steady and shining.

Ed grunted a little as he pushed himself up, running his hands gently up her sides. Fuck, the way that she shivered a little, at the touch of his automail, at the warmth of his other hand. He continued to slide them slowly, up until his thumbs caught under her breasts.

Well this was going to be fun.

It was not, in fact, any sort of fun, he quickly learned, but unfortunately, the knowledge of _how_ to undo the contraption came significantly less so. It was several moments of fumbling, several scoffs from Roy, a steadying rising level of embarrassment from Ed and a steady increase of veiled impatience from Riza, before he _finally_ managed the evil clasp.

Of course, it was all worth it when it slid off.

Ed could hear Riza inhale sharply, and exhaled himself as he tossed it away, lifting his hands to—

“Don’t.”

This time, the command came from Maria.

His hands dropped immediately as Riza pulled back obediently, but he could tell with the slight bite of her lip that she was as disappointed as he was.

“You could do her the courtesy of undressing her first,” Maria murmured, and Ed didn’t dare glance over to see the undoubtedly disapproving expression on her face. “Slide off him, Riza.”

She did, and it didn’t take a genius to read the reluctance in her body language, but Ed followed quickly after, not having to be told what to do next. He hooked his thumbs in her underwear, tugging down slowly, exhaling as he did so. Fuck, she was gorgeous everywhere—not that he should have expected any differently, but there was a very real difference between admiring from afar and being here, warm skin taut and eager underneath his fingers, exposing her slowly even as he was steadily exposed himself.

His eyes slid to the blonde patch of hair between her legs, and he swallowed, feeling himself color even more. It’s not like he had never seen anyone naked before, but this—this was different, a kind of intimacy he had never experienced, almost humiliating and yet so, so _right._

“Edward, lie back and let her return the favor.” Roy this time, and fuck the bastard for how he talked. At least Maria wasn’t so goddamn _smug._ But he knew better than to disobey, than to break the rule of silence, even to fire back an insult. He scooted back a little, then eased himself down onto the pillow, loose hair fanning out around his head as he stared up at her.

Her own hair swished forward to curtain the sides of her face as she leaned over, still elegant in her nakedness, and her nails caught in the skin of his hips as she dragged the last vestiges of his concealment off. He hissed at the sting, the loudest noise he dared make, arching those hips instinctively. At the warning rumble from Roy, however, he settled back, panting.

From the slight smirk on her lips, the concealed sparkle in her eye that just managed to show, he knew that it had been intentional.

He glared upwards at her, and she leaned in, unbidden, and kissed him sweetly on the lips, a non-apology that Ed accepted nonetheless, letting out a pleased sigh against her mouth and letting his eyes flutter closed. It was worth it, though, the warmth of her mouth, the teasing of her tongue, the sweet way she tasted.

“Riza?” Maria’s voice sounded again, and Ed made a disappointed noise, knowing that she was about to pull back, and sighed when she did. Still, this way he _did_ get the opportunity to appreciate the sight of her straddling his waist, glorious and bare, unashamed and even smirking a little at Ed’s complete and utter inability to hide his eagerness and attraction. “You can start now.”

Riza’s eyes _gleamed_ , and Ed thought, for just a moment, that they were fucking _finally_ going to start fucking, and he could have sobbed with relief, with how badly his dick was aching right now.

But then she scooted _forward_ , not back.

What the fuck?

Riza lifted herself to her knees and shifted closer, closer to Ed’s face.

“Just like we’ve discussed, Edward,” Roy murmured, and things started to click into place—

And when she finished with one thigh on each side of Ed’s head, Ed glanced up between her legs, inches from his mouth, it finally finished clicking.

He glanced over at Roy, eyes wide over the line of Riza’s thigh, and lifted his hands tentatively, running his fingers down her legs, asking for permission.

And then Roy nodded.

Fumbling in his eagerness, he turned his head back, tilting his chin up, and hooked his fingers around the back of her thighs as he pulled her down to his mouth.

It _was_ different, actually doing it instead of being instructed, but Ed always had been a fast learner, and he nosed eagerly into her, licking through the folds of skin to find her clit.

 _That_ was very obvious when he managed it; despite orders to the contrary, when he fit his lips around the small bump and sucked, Riza let out a yelp, then a moan.

He could feel the tips of her hair brush against his neck and shoulders, and the image of her head tilted back, neck bared, back arched, breasts bared, flashed through his mind.

He redoubled his efforts, flicking his tongue out to lick slowly, and then sucking with everything he could.

She let out another yelp, and he slid his hands down her thighs, then up again, and, taking advantage of the moment, moved them up to her hips. At her small, encouraging noise, he moaned into her, which earned him a full-bodied shiver. He traced his thumbs over her hipbones, then reached around to grab her ass. Something, he had to admit, he had thought about _many_ times before, and now he was finally able, with the blessings of everyone involved.

After stroking for a few moments, he slid his hands higher again, tracing his fingers over her sides and stomach, the round softness that surprised him a little but was enchanting nonetheless. And then, finally, _finally,_ his hands reached her breasts, and though he did have to stretch to reach, her moan and the way she arched her hips into his face when he cupped them made it all worth it.

He continued sucking eagerly, delighting in the little noises she made, knowing that she was trying her hardest to hold back and still couldn’t. He gripped her breasts, squeezing slightly, knowing very well that this was just as much about putting on a show for the two voyeurs as enjoying it himself.

He _was_ , of course, doing so, and immensely. Riza shivered with every touch from his automail hand, and from the way her arm dropped to press it closer, he decided she had to have a thing for that. Well, he was happy to serve, and his own hips arched upwards into air as she bore down harder, he licked and sucked more eagerly, moaning louder. Fuck, and he had thought her _mouth_ had tasted good—he had no way of describing the taste of the slickness in and around his mouth, but he couldn’t fucking get enough.

And, he realized gleefully, as she snapped her hips forward, the motions getting harsher and harsher, riding him for all she was worth, that she couldn’t either. Unbidden, but still knowing very much how welcome it would be, he lowered his automail hand, tracing it down her back and squeezing her ass once more before sliding it between her thighs and pressing it inside her. It took a few moments to fit it in alongside his chin and tongue, but all struggle was forgotten at the way she yelped above him when he slid the first, then the second, inside of her, spreading them for a moment, then curving them forward.

She _liked_ that, given the way her thighs shook around him, the noises she made, and the heaving of her breasts. “ _Edward_ ,” she barely whispered, too low for Roy or Maria to hear, and fuck, _fuck_ , knowing that he had her so worked up that she was _defying_ them, Ed’s head was fucking spinning, his cock aching and desperate and he let out a moan that quickly turned into a sob—

“Stop.”

Ed inhaled sharply through his nose as he froze, and Riza’s movement stopped immediately as well, though he could still feel her trembling with exertion and excitement and, fuzzily, realized that he was doing the same.

“Climb off of him,” Maria continued.

Riza didn’t move for a few moments, and he knew that she was thinking along a similar train of thought that he was—what if she didn’t listen, rode him to the edge of what she had to be so _incredibly_ close to.

But they all knew how this would end, and though Ed couldn’t stop the small, disappointed noise when she lifted her leg and slid away, it was nothing compared to the frustrated sigh coming from her nose. Ed would have felt sorry for her if he weren’t so focused on how fucking desperately _hard_ he was.

“Just be patient,” Maria laughed, and Ed wondered if the soft chiding wasn’t as much of a thorn in the side to Riza as Roy’s cockiness was to Ed. “And lay back. Not much longer.”

Riza sighed again through her nose, sounding, if possible, even _more_ frustrated than before, but she laid back obediently, next to Ed, their shoulders brushing. Ed, for his part, pushed himself up, glancing over at them a little sardonically, waiting for his next orders.

“Well, Fullmetal?” Roy drawled, and Ed met his eyes again, challenging him to a battle he knew he would lose. “You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you? Fuck her.”

Ed gaped for a moment, then snapped his head to his other side, eyes wide, staring down at Riza, skin sweaty, gorgeous hair mussed, thighs slick, and with just as a surprised expression as he had.

Then she reached out to seize his wrist and yank him downward, and he dove with her eagerly.

His first kiss was sloppy, but she didn’t permit that for more than a few seconds, grabbing his face and tilting his head so the way their lips matched were fucking perfect. He knew that the happy, almost thrilled little noises that he was making should be fucking embarrassing—and they were, a little—but he couldn’t stop them, couldn’t stop the eagerness and breathlessness with which he kissed her, with which she hoisted her legs around his waist, with which he thrust into her, earning a yelp himself.

The sex was rough and desperate as he fucked into her with an intensity that she more than matched with the way that she arched her hips, making a small noise with every thrust. He reached down, cradling her face as he kissed her, and she reached up, digging her nails into his back and dragging.

He glanced over to the side, unable to resist looking at Roy and Maria. Roy was trying to keep his face stoic, but his legs were crossed, his foot jiggling—a dead giveaway—and with the way his hand had settled in his lap, Ed was sure it had to be more than sitting. Maria hid it less well; she sat forward, eyes gleaming, licking her lips slightly, breath heavy.

But they could only be so distracting: Riza moaned underneath him, and he jerked his head away, kissing her breathlessly.

And shit, _shit_ , he had never done this before, but he was gonna have to _way more_ from now on. She was amazing, the way she felt when she clenched around him, the dizzying slickness and warmth. His roaming hands found equal parts soft and muscle, unable to reach their fill, and she urged him with her mouth, her legs, her own hands, until he couldn’t stand it anymore, the anticipation and buildup and _need_ was just too fucking strong—

And then she arched into him again, but it was different this time, just one movement before she clung to him, letting out a yelling gasp as she contracted around him, over and over, and he was done, he was fucking done, and he answered it with a thrust of his own, the climax rushing over him with an overwhelming bliss. He clung back, pressing into her, and the raw intimacy of the moment left his head spinning, heightening the pleasure, knowing that he was sharing this with someone else, with _her_. She shook as he buried his face in her neck, gasping raggedly as he panted, pressing his forehead against the soft skin there.

A fuzziness settled over him, and he could feel both her and his muscles slowly start to relax, untensing as they settled into positions that took less effort to keep. Her legs dropped from around his waist, and he lowered himself to simply lay on top of her, but neither of them made any effort to move from the position. After several moments, he felt her hand carding gently through his hair.

And then more hands joined hers, a hand running gently down his back, a voice murmuring soothing praise, someone brushing Riza’s hair away from her forehead, and he could only sigh happily. At her soft chuckle, he buried his face deeper, letting the kind hands do what they liked.

He was staying right fucking here.


End file.
